A stop maintaining device for maintaining a stopped state regardless of whether the operation of a brake pedal is made by a driver is conventionally known. For instance, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of operating the stop maintaining device (braking force generating means) to maintain the stopped state if a change in the position of the driver is detected when the vehicle is stopped and the brake pedal is depressed. Patent literature 1 also discloses a technique of not executing the stop maintaining control if a predetermined condition is met when determining whether or not to carry out the control. Thus, the execution of the stop maintaining control that goes against the intention of the driver is prohibited when the vehicle advancing direction is backward direction and the seat belt is not fastened, for example, and the driver can intentionally creep travel the vehicle.
A park maintaining control device for determining that an own vehicle will be parked when a predetermined condition is met, and operating a park maintaining device to maintain a parked state is known. For instance, patent literature 2 discloses a device providing with a so-called EPB (Electric Parking Brake) serving as a park maintaining device.